Stop! in the name of love
by neverendingsearcher
Summary: Finn decides to take Kurt's advice and give up on girls altogether, he also realizes he has fallen for Kurt, but is it too late too confess his feelings? Spoilers up to episode 17. Finn/Kurt and some tiny Puck/Kurt kinda Finn POV, but i suck at it


**Hi! this is my first Glee fanfiction and first one in English, i am currently working on a Purt one, but this idea came and i just had to write it down before the new episode, is like 1am so I apologize or any sleep induced mistakes i made(or mistakes i make because English is not my first language). I hope you enjoy this story, it contains spoilers up to episode 17, so be warned.**

Finn was walking down the halls, his face held a big smile, he, Finn Hudson was seeing the world from a whole new perspective.

It had all started over the weekend, Finn was rolling around in his bed, deep thoughts going through his mind (yes, he did think, he just needed a lot of concentration to think). Just two weeks ago, he was going out with Rachel, sure, he had wanted her for long time, and there was nothing to stop him from going out with her after the whole baby drama, but something just did not feel right.

After breaking up, he felt that he needed Rachel again, but she was with that Jesse guy, maybe it was the fact that she had moved on that made him feel like he needed her back. He tried, he really tried to win her back, but not after last Glee rehearsal, he thought, just for a second, that he had won her, even just for a bit, maybe she was still with Jesse, but the whole Borderline/Open Your Heart had meant something, for both of them, he was sure of that, so he didn't need to think it twice before accepting to help her in her music video of Run Joey he didn't expect to see that it wasn't just him that had fallen under her trap, both Jesse and Puck participated in the video as well, Finn did not know how to express himself after that, Total Eclipse of the heart seemed scarily accurate the describe the situation, however, no matter how much sorry she said she was, Finn was not going to accept it.

Somehow, while all the past event were replaying in his head, he remembered what Kurt had said, some while ago, two sentences that kept floating in his head **_"It's enough to want to give up women all together"_** and the unforgettable "**_How do you explain her constant irritation with you? It's because SHE'S A GIRL"_** Finn knew that the sentences were said in a completely different context but they still somehow seemed to be applied to his current state, maybe Kurt was right, maybe girls were hi problem, after all, even Brittany could figure out that Finn + Girls = Disaster… Finn shook his head vigorously, and tried to push the thought back to the dark corners of his mind, for a second he thought about Kurt, the two had gotten grown quite close before he found out the truth, maybe he had found a real friendship in the small soprano… Finn shook his head again and forgetting about the whole thing, he just fell asleep. After all, he was a growing teenager, he needed sleep.

Over the weekend the thoughts kept coming back to him, together with weird dreams of him kissing Kurt, he must admit Kurt looked quite hot in his dreams, but Finn Hudson wasn't gay, at least, not that he knew. **_"It's enough to want to give up women altogether"_** The Kurt in his head was right, maybe he could just give up on women… not for ever, not change them for men, he could not find men attractive in anyway, and becoming homosexual would probably mean to lose forever his slowly recuperating friendship with Puck, and become the target of the whole hokey team, and maybe even losing his friends from basketball… But just, lay off girls for a while.

His goal wasn't as hard as he thought, he didn't find it hard to stop staring at girls, he just directed all of his attention to the one that suggested the idea, maybe it was the dreams playing tricks on his mind, or the fact that, because of the lack of women, he started focusing on Kurt an awful lot. He was looking at the world with a new mind; he let out a small laugh when he thought about how easy it was to stop looking at girls…

"Dude, are you high or something?" Crap, he forgot that he was not alone; he stared at Puck with dopey eyes and a silly grin on his face

"No, why?"

"Why?! Dude, you are like, out of it, you are grinning the whole day, and you just now you laughed out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, I just thought of something funny, really Puck, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Screw me if there's nothing wrong, I know you Finn. So you better tell me or I will find out the hard way" Puck walked off leaving Finn alone, however, Finn didn't mind, he just wanted to get to Spanish, and stare at Kurt.

Spanish went by far too fast for Finn's liking, and he was overly exited when Glee came round, he carefully chose to sit at the far back, to avoid anyone noticing his strange behavior, and to have full view of Kurt, however, Puck sat next to him, they didn't say much in Glee club, they just made some comments about their day, and he heard Puck comment on his latest one-night stand, however, things got strangely weird after Glee club. He followed Kurt to his car, and was surprised when the small boy turned around to face him meters away from his car

"Finn, would you mind telling me what you are doing following me all he way from school, and don't say that your car is parked this way, because I know for a fact that your car is on the OTHER side of the car park" Kurt's stare made Finn blush a little, and he had some trouble finding the right words…

"I-I w-was j-just… I need to ask you something" Finn stuttered trying to keep his concentration while getting lost in his blue-greenish eyes.

"And you couldn't ask me at glee?" Kurt stared at Finn like he had just grown a second head

"It's something… private." At the sound of this Kurt's eyes opened in surprise until they eerily resembled Ms. Pillsbury's

"Oh… ok, then if you want to talk about it, you better speak fast, Noah is coming this way, I say you have around one minute to speak before he enters hearing range" Finn glances over his shoulder to where Kurt's eyes where directed to, at the entrance of school a small figure with a Mohawk could be seen walking towards them

"What? Puck? Why is he coming... ok, never mind, I just wanted to tell you that I have taken your advice…" Finn didn't want to waste time in asking why Puck was walking their way so he went straight to the point

"What advice Finn?" a puzzled look appeared on Kurt's face

"Erm... you know, about girls, and stuff and, what about coming to my place tonight to talk, I need someone to vent out to"

Kurt's expression changed instantly, his mouth became one thin line, and his eyes started to become a bit teary, to Finn, it seemed that he hurt the boy somehow.

"Kurt? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Finn started to panic by seeing the petite man's face reflect hurt.

"Oh, did you Finn? You need someone to vent out to? What about a friend Finn? I though I was your friend, before you completely forgot about me after the whole baby deal, now you are suddenly coming up to me and telling me you need someone to vent out to? Is that all I am to you? An object you can put away in a shelve and only take out when you need to vent your feelings? Have you ever considered mine Finn?" Kurt turned away and got into his car, Finn was about to say something when he hear Puck coming from behind him.

"Finn! What are you doing here? Hitting on the fag? Don't tell me you turned gay now?" Finn turned around to face him when Kurt's melodious voice interrupted both

"Noah Puckerman!, I heard the fag comments! You better have not meant that or you are in trouble mister! Now get in the car or you would have lost your ride for the whole year!" Puck shot Finn a 'Sorry dude' glance before walking to the passengers' side of the car while replying to Kurt "Sorry princess, I couldn't resist" Finn watched as Kurt shot an angry look at Puck before starting the car "Come on babe, you know I need my everyday ride back home…" Finn could not believe what he had just heard, and seen for that matter, had Puck just gotten in the car with Kurt? Had Kurt just called Puck Noah? Had Puck just referred to Kurt as both Princess AND Babe?

This was just too much for Finn's mind.

Was he missing something? Was he so caught up in his problems he didn't notice that Kurt and Puck had become an item? Cos that was what it seemed like, Finn was confused, so he decided to talk to Mercedes, if something was up with the fashionable boy, his bff would surely know about it, he met her at her locker first thing next day

"Mercedes!"

"What up white boy?"

"Hey, I needed to ask you something, is Kurt going out with Puck?" Mercedes stared at him for a long time before answering

"You don't know? I thought Puck was your boy!"

"Well, I kinda been with other things in my mind lately… I saw them leave together yesterday; I thought I would ask you"

"Well, if you need to know, I am not sure, mean, they are like best friends or something like that, but that I know of, no relationship so far, although, according to my man, that might all change tonight" Mercedes tone changed, and you could tell how excited she was telling him, it seemed like this was a juicy gossip she was itching to share with someone "It seems Puck is taking Kurt out on a date, or at least that is what he gets the impression of" Finn looked like he had just gotten hit by an invisible slushie, and he couldn't stop himself from asking Mercedes "And do you know where they are going? " Mercedes looked at him doubtfully, before whispering "he is picking up Kurt at his house at around six, good luck white boy, I'm rooting for you" Finn blushed heavily

"What are you talking about…?" But his question went unanswered as Mercedes shot him an 'I know' look, Finn secretly thanked her and got his plans ready for the night.

* * *

He hid behind the bushes of the house across the street from Kurt's, and then he waited, and waited, and waited, while waiting he tried to figure out what he would do, you see, Finn had no plan for the night, he thought a million ways of ruining the date or coming out to Kurt, but he couldn't decide on one, right now his plan was to "go with the flow" and the flow was to just follow them around until it was Finn's time to strike and win over the soprano's heart. Finn saw an old truck turning in the corner, he instantly recognized Puck's truck, he wondered why Puck had gotten a ride from Kurt every single day, maybe it was just to get closer to Kurt, but never mind, he would get answers soon.

As soon as the truck stopped in the driveway, Finn saw Puck getting out, he was looking different, his typical bad-ass clothes were now replaced by a more stylish outfit, to suit Kurt's fashionable clothes. Puck walked over to the door and waited a bit before knocking, after some seconds the door opened to reveal Burt Hummel , Finn could see Puck notably shrink in what he thought was fear, behind his dad came Kurt, dressed up, and, to Finn, he looked like an angel that had just fallen from heaven, Burt reluctantly let Puck into the house and closed the door.

Finn guessed Mr. Hummel would like to interrogate Puck before allowing him to go out with his only son, so Finn took this chance and snuck into the back of Puck's old truck, covering himself with a blanket that Finn knew for a fact that Puck carried around in case he wanted a quick escapade with a girl, he was surprised to learn that his friend at least had the decency to keep a blanket in the truck of his car, after all, he would not let and girl have sex in the inside of his car, or in the back, without first covering the place to avoid any damage to the car. Finn did not see why Puck cared so much about the old piece of junk, it was already falling apart, but to Puck it was the greatest car in the whole wide world, excluding Kurt's car of course.

Finn almost yelled when he felt the car move, people were getting on, and soon they were on their way, when Finn was sure the car was parked and their occupants were somewhere where they couldn't see him, he got off and went to look for the couple, he found them soon in a nearby restaurant, it wasn't anything fancy, just a simple diner, Finn entered and sat in a dark corner hidden from view, he could hardly make out what they were saying, but he didn't need to hear, he could tell by Kurt's expression he was not liking the venue choice, as he slowly read the menu, he cringed his nose, Finn knew that look, it was probably the look of "This food has way too much carbs…" Finn couldn't find anything cuter than Kurt's multiple faces.

The night went on, the two to-be lovers looked like they were having a good time, they sometimes had an awkward look on their faces, but they looked like the best friends ever. Finn just noticed what he had thought, Best Friends, They didn't look like lovers, Finn knew how Puck was when he liked someone, and the looked he had at this moment was definitely not the "I like you very much" look, it was more like the "I want to go out, but I really don't like you that much" it was like when Puck went out with Rachel all over again ,there was just a spark missing, Kurt looked happy though, and Finn was seriously thinking that the small boy was probably head over heels for the mohawked boy sitting in front of him.

Finn slumped down on his chair and thought about the thing he was afraid to think about, yes, that thing… what happened if Kurt didn't reciprocate his feelings? Could he bear seeing his best friend going out with the boy he liked? Fin didn't know the answers, and was very afraid to find out, apart from the obvious `If our parents continue like this, we might end up being stepbrothers... would he still go out with me?' then it struck him, he hadn't thought of that, their parents. Realizing this, we stood up and left the place after leaving enough money to pay for his food on top of the table.

Finn walked for what seemed like ages, his feet guided him to the park, sitting on a swing he began to think, it wasn't until he hear a sweet melodious laugh coming his way that he realized where he was, he quickly stood up and went in between the trees, he was about to leave when he saw a couple going towards the swings, he hear the sweet laugh again, then he noticed that the couple was non other than Kurt and Puck. Finn stood behind tree and saw them have fun on the swings, suddenly, Puck stopped and stepped in front of Kurt's swing, stopping it right in front of him, Finn could clearly hear everything.

"Kurt…" Puck was looking at Kurt straight in the eyes

"Noah…" Kurt breathed heavily

"Kurt, you surely must know by now, that I have been slowly falling for you…" Puck looked down to his feet before continuing and I just wanted to know if... you know... maybe… you would like to go out with me?"

Kurt looked shocked; he stared at Puck for a god while before speaking "I… I don't know, do you really love me? Can I be sure you are not gonna be sexting Santana the second I am not looking?" Kurt was dead serious, and Finn slowly saw how his eyes started getting watery with Puck's answer "I don't know yet." Kurt looked heartbroken, Finn was trying hard to keep himself from running over and hugging Kurt telling him it was all going to be fine

"Kurt, please, just, give me a try, I am not sure of my feelings just yet, but I know that in this town, there isn't much better you can do" Kurt stared at him… his eyes reflected no emotion as he spoke "Might as well give it a try…" Kurt slowly moved forward to kiss Puck. Finn felt he needed to do something, so he ran over to them and did the thing he knew best, Sing. He had not thought of it so he sang the first thing that came to his head.

Kurt and Puck were abut to kiss when the desperate sound of someone singing made them stop and turn around

_"Stop! In the name of love_

_Before you break my heart"_

Kurt looked eyes wide at Finn, who was looking directly at him, Finn just carried on

_"Baby baby I'm aware of where you go_  
_each time you leave my door_  
_I watch you walk down the street_  
_knowing your other love you'll meet_  
_but this time before you run to him leaving me all alone and hurt_

_think it over( haven't I been good to you?)_  
_Think it over (haven't I been sweet to you?)"_

Finn knew that he had barely spoken to Kurt lately, but when they were friend, he couldn't spend a day without him.

_Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart_  
_stop! In the name of love before you break my heart_  
_think it over_  
_think it over_

He hoped Kurt would get the message, and he continued to sing, never letting his eyes leave Kurt's.

_I known of your, your secluded nights_  
_I've even seen him maybe once or twice_  
_but is his sweet expression_  
_worth more then my love and affection?_  
_But this time before you leave my arms_  
_and rush off to his charm_

_think it over (haven't I been good to you?)_  
_think it over (haven't I been sweet to you?)_

_Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart_  
_stop! in the name of love before you break my heart_  
_think it over_  
_think it over_

_I've tried so hard, hard to be patient_  
_hoping you would stop this infatuation_  
_but each time you are together_  
_I'm so afraid of losing you for ever_

_stop! In the name of love before you break my heart (baby think it over)_  
_stop! In the name of love (think it over baby) before you break my heart (oooh think it over baby)_

Finn stood there watching as tear ran down Kurt's eyes, matching with the tear now falling from his own. Puck stood there showing no expression, and suddenly, as if just awoken from a coma turned to stare at Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth and tried to speak "Finn… that was… oh… Finn…" he suddenly regained his speech and faced Puck "Noah, I am soo sorry, but I can't go out with you, I think I can do better in this town, and it seems, my hopes have come true" he turned his head t face Finn, now speaking to both of them "It seems, the person I have loved for such a long time, has finally reciprocated my feelings." A weak smile formed in Kurt's lips, and Finn didn't even think twice before running to Kurt and giving him a big hug, they were so perfect together and so into their own bubble of happiness, that they didn't hear Puck leaving.

"So, Kurt, I take it you got the point of the song?" Kurt rolled his eyes

"Of course I did silly, so is this what you wanted to tell me the other day?"

"Yes, I am really sorry, if I ever gave you the impression I was using you I am sorry, I have finally seen the light, girls just don't work for me, but a cute person called Kurt does" Finn had a huge grin on his face, and before he knew it, it was even bigger after he felt a soft pair of lips give him a kiss, Finn just stared at Kurt, and kissed him back. Tomorrow they would have a great load of explaining to do, to Puck, Mercedes, Glee club, and most importantly, their family. However, none of them worried right now, they just enjoyed the fact that, they were together, happy in their own little love bubble, that no one could burst.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know now, I love you too."

**Hi again! Please tell me what you though about it, Love it?Hate it? want a sequel? keep it as a oneshot? tell me! bye!**


End file.
